


Red

by Dareia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Tragedy, Wedding, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareia/pseuds/Dareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this isn't a masterpiece but I was so ill when I wrote and I still would like to share it. Hope someone can enjoy it. Felicity is killed at their wedding. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

I stood there, feeling as nervous as never before. My palms were sweating, my heart was drumming in my ears so loud the constant buzzing of the people who gathered for the most important day of my life became a quiet background noise, barely audiable. When I’d been younger I’d been doomed to have the typical rich man marriage, with someone who I hadn’t loved or respected. After the island I’d believed I’d had no chance for happiness. The gates opened, and there she stood with all of her dazzling beauty. Then meeting her had changed everything. She hadn’t only change my idea of what I could have in life but changed my idea of who I was. Without her, I was an empty shelter, someone so dark who wouldn’t see the sun even in the desert. I’d become something else becuase of her, someone else. She was my light, my water, my air, my lifeline, the blood pumping in my veins, my all. Her smile was so bright it blinded me. The white wedding gown highlighted her soft, innocent feauters. Felicity Smoak was a perfect creature of God, sent to save my broken soul. She was an angel sent from Heaven to put the shatteres pieces of me back together. The church fell silent as everyone turned towards her, tried to catch a glimps of her impossibly flawless self. I grinned sheepishly, knew finally, I had everything I thought I’d never have. That was the moment I saw it. A tiny ray of light that didn’t fit anywhere, right above her head. I screamed her name, and ran towards her as fast as I could. The cruel sound of a gun broke the excited silence. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion, time seemed to almost stop. My legs were as heavy as if I had rocks tied to them. Her smiled was washed away by terror. My arms caught her body as she fell. “It’s alright, I got you, love”, i murmured to her with shaking voice. Everyone was screaming, and tried to flee from the tiny space. I was running towards the back, in hope to find a safe sanctuary. Her arms and legs were dangling lifeless as I pushed my way through the panicking crowd. “Hold on, Felicity,” I begged her desparately as I sat to the altar with her in my lap. Her white dress was coloured red like her heart decided it had not enough space in her body anymore. I lifted her head, her eyes stared into the nothing. “Don’t give up,” I told her in a small voice as I kissed her. Her lips were cold, she was cold. The warm colour of red everywhere, and the cold of her body were such opposites, my brain couldn’t process them. I shrugged out of my suit quickly, and wrapped it around her. “It’s going to be alright, everything is going to be fine,” I rocked back and force with her like the time she had that nightmare of Angry Birds chasing her after she spent way too many hours with playing. “No one can harm you now, my love,” I whispered as tears streamed down my face and I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “You’re safe now.”


End file.
